particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alduria
•73% Aurorian •7% Jacquardism •2% Other Hosian | religion_other = 13% Agathist 5% Other religion | ethnic_group = 82% Canrillaise | ethnic_other = 7% Luthorian 5% Malvic 5% Duntrekker 2% Other ethnicity | demonym = Aldurian | regime = Federal Republic | governing_body = Chamber of Deputies | HoStitle = President | HoSname = Noémie Campbell | CoGtitle = | CoGname = | area = 1,791,900 km² | population = 99,602,294 (4346) | est_date = | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Aldurian Dollar ($)(ALD) | timezone = GMT +5 | summer_time = GMT +6 | drives_on = Right | calling_code = +29 | Internet TLD = .al | organizations = Seleyan Union, Federation of Canrille | gdp_total = 1,646,785,010,413 ALD (4346) | gdp_capita = 16 534 ALD (4346) }}Alduria, officially known as the Republic of Alduria (Canrillaise: République d'Aldurie) is a nation located on the south-western coast of Seleya. It is composed of five regions, has a population of 99,691,468 and is bordered by Kanjor to the east, Rildanor to the north-east and Mordusia to the north. Alduria is the 26th largest country in terms of population and it is the 4th largest nation in terms of size (1,791,900 km). Alduria is a unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Republic with a constitution that is rooted in religiousity and nationalism, its capital is Semailles, located in the Mondalat Region. Alduria has a long and rich monarchist history having had close historical ties with the Holy Luthori Empire and being ruled by either members of the House of Orange-Villayn or several other Luthori families. The Holy Luthori Empire's influence on Alduria cannot be neglected, it however also created an overtly nationalist population who prided themselves on loosing the shackles of a foreign monarchy, and thus an almost radical Nationalist ideology has influenced a large part of the population. The nation of Alduria has teetered between several pro-monarchist period and several pro-republican periods throughout its history. Etymology History Geography Government and politics Government The Republic of Alduria is Presidential republic with an executive head of state, the President (Canrillaise: Président which chairs and is assisted by the Council of Minister, the highest decision-maker body of the Government and Administration of Alduria. The legislative branch of Alduria is the Chamber of Deputies (Canrillaise: Chambre des Députés) which is currently composed of 500 members who are elected every 4 years. The Chamber of Deputies detains the legislative power, it is the sole body which can approve the national laws and each new Government needs of a vote of confidence by part of the Assembly to be confirmed and officially installed. Political parties and elections Foreign relations Administrative divisions Military The Aldurian Armed Forces (Forces armées alduriennes) is composed of three branches: the Aldurian Army, the Aldurian Air Force and the Aldurian Navy. While Alduria is one of the world largest countries, Alduria does not have the worlds largest military. The Aldurian Armed Forces, in their Defense White Paper in 3966 announced the decision to downsize the bloated military and focus on a highly mobile and effective military. This would mean that they would focus on airborne (known as parachute forces in Alduria), highly mobile mechanized forces as well as supporting a large air force and navy to move troops, equipment and supplies throughout the world to support their troops efforts. Command and control over the Aldurian Armed Forces rests with the Chief of State who is the Chief of the Army (Chef des Armees), the Chief of State has final say over all defense matters but traditionally yields to the Ministry of Defense under the leadership of the Minister of Defense. Operational leadership over the Aldurian Armed Forces resides with the Chief of Staff of the Aldurian Armed Forces. While there have been claims that Alduria is a nuclear nation, the recent Aldurian government has stated that the Aldurian nation does not posses nor have the desire to posses nuclear, biological or chemical weapons. Alduria can research and develop nuclear technologies (including weapons) underneath current Aldurian law, but does not have plans to do so. Minister of Defense Patrice Thibodeau stated that in order for Alduria to develop nuclear weapons they would have to rely on the support of allies throughout the world to build a nuclear weapons program infrastructure and it was "the least of his concerns right now". Economy Infrastructure Demographics According to the most recent census, the population of Alduria is 99,664,984. Language The dominant language in Alduria is Canrillaise, spoken by the vast majority of the population. Nonetheless, there are minority populations who speak Luthorian and Duntrekaans as well as various Malvic languages. Religion Mainstream Hosians account for over four-fifths of the Aldurian population. Historically, the Aurorian Patriarchal Church has played a significant role in the country and even today, around 73% of the population are members of the APC. The remaining Hosians are primarily Jacquards. In addition, approximately 13% of Aldurians describe themselves as Agathiste, a dualist faith. Although adherents often consider themselves Hosians, the government does not include them in the Hosian population for the sake of official statistics. Urbanisation Some of Alduria's largest cities are listed below. *Arrat *Aldur *Charday *Sauvon *Caveaux Education Alduria has three famous universities, University of Aldur, Arrat Tech University and Caveaux University. Culture Category:Seleya Category:Countries Category:Alduria